Song Bird
by newfish512
Summary: Will update later. Please review ! YDxES, possibly a one-shot ;p
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heirs or Heirs characters. Please review, thanks~! Still deciding if this will be a one-shot or not~~?**

* * *

**Title: Song Bird**

* * *

He could see the struggle for rationality and calmness in her eyes. Her tears hung like crystal droplets on her thick lashes. She stared unwavering up at him.

He repeated the words carefully.

"I'm getting married."

Her face stretched into anguish and pain, and for the fleeting moment he felt an overwhelming sense of foreboding and loss.

"Don't."

His deadly warning fell onto deaf ears.

She shook her head in subtle denial, as she questioned him.

"Then...what were we?"

"You have your dreams and I have mine."

Even to his own ears, his words stung. He felt a surge of hot tears threatening to gather behind his lids. He swallowed tightly before beginning his well-rehearsed persuasion.

It was a first. He felt like a trembling lamb approaching his impending doom at the butcher block.

Her eyes finally focused on him, the confusion and betrayal remained, but her expression has faltered into a disguised passivity.

"Go abroad and study your passion. Come back in two years, and it will be all over. We can be together then."

His soft promises did not yield any response from her. She remained stoic, her eyes on the ground. Even with his keen perceptive sense, he was unable to read her.

His grip on her shoulder tighten. He waited with a nervousness he thought his father had long beaten out of him. Licking his lips briefly, he felt the dryness of his lips.

She stepped away from him, and in that instant he could already feel her slipping out of his fingers. She looked up at him, betrayal and angered were replaced by a quiet resolve. It was a rare moment, one that he would have admired had the situation been any less ominous.

He knew the words she was going to say before they were heard. She could never really lie with her eyes.

"Let's break up."

"No."

"Did you expect me to wait for you?"

"I expect to you to understand. It's a contract, nothing more."

"Does marriage means nothing to you?"

"I won't betray you, all I need are her shares to gain full control, you know this."

"Does she even know what she is agreeing into?"

"Yes. We've spoken a couple of times. I have something she wants also."

Perhaps it was that very moment that decided everything for her. He saw the incredulous expression, before it became overcast with disappointment.

"-Eun-Sang I-"

She chuckled, her laughter mocked him. Her eyes pained and spoke volumes of the finality of her stance.

And he knew. He knew her too well. She was going to leave him, no matter what he says.

"I didn't accept the scholarship to study abroad."

"…what?"

It was a mixtures of disbelief and remorse. Suddenly, the world seems to be crashing down on him, the unexpected news felt more burdensome and heavy than his demanding father.

"My dream changed…but so have you."

He started to tremble, it was a cold and scary feeling. She continued softly.

"I thought we wanted the same thing, but I guess its my own fault for not knowing my place."

Her words were like a silent bomb. It left him breathless and guilty.

"…why?"

"Because I didn't need to escape from reality anymore. Because you've stood by me with all my ups and downs. You've showed me courage, where I would have given up. For once,…just once, I wanted to be brave for you. Even if it was just standing by you during the hard times. I wanted to fight with you, and stand at an equal ground with you...You've said that education, wealth and status meant nothing to you, but even for you, you can't deny their value, can you?"

He was wordless. It was as if she slapped him. She repeated his words back to him; the very words he had challenged her with after her separation with Tan.

She slipped off the ring that cemented their promise to each other and placed them on the flat surface of the table. It was a simple gold ring, but a closer inspection of the inner ring showed the elegant mastery and detailed engraving of a song bird and their names linked to one another.

"You know and I know that there are a billion reasons why we can't be together."

She let's out a soft sigh of sadness before giving him the final blow.

"Now I will give you one more reason…and that is I've changed, we've changed. We're too different and we cannot go back even if we want to...I no longer want to see you anymore...Good bye, Young-do."

He felt her moved past him. Her silent figure slowly walking farther and farther out of his reach. He couldn't even moved to chase after her; his foot was rooted to the ground. It was only after he knew that she was gone, her foot steps no longer echoing along the stairs did he crumbled onto the floor. An endless hollowness gnawed at his chest; it threatened to swallow him whole.

She probably didn't realize it.

She probably didn't know.

But when she left, she had taken his heart with her.

Leaving him forever alone and hollowed.

Perhaps the song bird will one day pray,

pray for him as he will say,

please, without delay

to bring her back to him someday.

* * *

To be continue?

Maybe see you in the next chapter~~; - ]

Please review thanks~; ) !


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heirs or Heirs characters. Please review, thanks~!**

**Please review!**

**Title: Song Bird**

* * *

Ch. II

She left like a storm. Leaving behind the mess of feelings she'd made, her things and belongings were still stashed away in the boxes he's all too unwilling to let go.

Her clothes still hung in their closet next to his.

Everything was still left unchanged for 1 year. 1 year without her. Her absence seems frightening, especially on nights when it rains.

He could vividly recall the day when he'd came home. He had prepared a practiced speech of eloquent apologies and his reflections, wanting to give up everything for her. It didn't matter that he didn't get those shares, the shares which could easily free him from his father's every domineering control, the shares that would allow him to finally make a free choice and not see the consequences for it. Those shares that could help them build a life together in a binding promise as men and wife. But what are those shares, when she's no longer there when he gets them?

He opened the door after much thought, calling out to her as he enters.

The kitchen room was dimly lit, and he had a odd feeling about it.

He walked forward nonetheless.

What greeted him was none other than a pair of keys, keys with the heart shape chain that he had picked out for her. They were her keys to their apartment. Thoughts raced through his mind as he rushed across the kitchen to the hall, searching for signs of her presence. But only finding her absence. After ransacking the whole apartment for a note or letter, he finally crumbles by their bedside.

A small note hurriedly scrawled in her neat writing finalized the words she'd said to him only the night before.

_Don't look for me, I've left. _

_I won't be coming back. _

_Good bye._

She didn't even give him a chance.

He felt his eyes soured, the hot tears were gathering beneath his eyes. At anytime, he would have held them in, and pushed them back because that was how he was taught and raised. _Crying will get you no where_.

But for the first time since his reunion with his mother, he let it go again. His large fallen form shook as tears of loss slid down his cheeks.

The sound of his cries were muffled by the loudness of the windy rain slapping against his window. He wanted to hate her. But he couldn't.

He hated how she could just leave him like that. Leave him in a mess she doesn't even know she'd made.

He crushed her pillow against his face as he cried himself to sleep, forgetting that tomorrow will once again bring the reality crashing down on him.

* * *

One year later

"How was she?"

Despite having graduated from university, Myung-soo still hung out in the private club like he had been doing in high school.

Young-do shook his head, before answering him.

"Nothing much."

"Ya, you have to stop being so picky! If you keep being so fickle like this, you'll sooner become a celibate businessman than anything else!"

"Then don't try, I've never asked you to."

Myung-soo blew out a breath of frustrated air. He turns to him, for once showing him a rare seriousness that's so unlike his happy-go lucky self.

"Move on, Young-do. She's not coming back, no matter how long you wait for her. You blew it when you let your ambition get the better of you, now no matter how much you've rectify the situation, she's not here to see. Don't you think its time to move on?"

His hand clasped his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I worry for you, friend. The way you're going, I think you might die from loneliness and overwork."

Young-do turned to Myung-soo and humored him, knowing fully well that he was being serious.

"And here I thought you didn't want to share me with anyone else, Myung-sook-ah ?"

It was a re-emerging joke between them, one which they've always used to diffuse the situation when one of them wants to avoid 'discussing' the subject. It was a hidden code between them, one which they've adhered to religiously, no matter the time and topic.

As if he was a robot, Myung-soo optimism was switched back on, and they've moved on to a lighter topic, joking away time.

Myung-soo or Hades always seem to know that he needed company when it rains.

He sighs, grateful to talk about something else, something other than the pressing urge for marriage. Marriage with a soft eye girl who had long since stolen his heart and broken it too.

* * *

-To be continue-

please review, THANKS!


End file.
